Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic component manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic component includes a structure including a semiconductor substrate and a wiring structure and an electrode connected to a conductive member (a conductive pattern) inside the wiring structure (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-183185). This electrode is obtained by forming an opening in the structure in such a manner that the conductive member is exposed to the outside and forming a metal member in the opening. To appropriately form the electrode, a seed metal layer is formed in this opening, as a base layer of the metal member. The seed metal layer is formed by sputtering, etc. on a surface of the side of the structure in which the opening is formed (hereinafter, a surface in which the opening is formed). The unnecessary portion of the seed metal layer is removed by etching after the above metal member (a plating layer) is formed.